


【左黄】一个短打

by Windblow



Category: windblow的文
Genre: F/F, Spanking, 左牵黄
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25710013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windblow/pseuds/Windblow
Summary: “某些人结束了一天（不怎么）辛勤的劳作之后，现在也不睡觉……”“我没不睡觉，我就看一眼，好了不看了，我看完了x3，关灯了晚安！”
Relationships: 左木修 & 黄诗扶





	【左黄】一个短打

**Author's Note:**

> 一个短打
> 
> 黄黄打游戏 vlog的灵感

————

左木修洗完澡，擦着头发从浴室出来，走到卧室拿吹风机时看了眼黄诗扶，发现她还在玩手机。

“黄黄，还不睡呢？”

“马上马上，等我打完这局。”黄诗扶头也不抬地盯着屏幕。

10 minutes later……

“我头发都吹好了，你还没打完啊？”

“打完了，我看看微博。”

“明天再看吧，熬夜不好，还伤眼。”

“就一会儿啦，很快，真的真的！”

“某些人结束了一天（不怎么）辛勤的劳作之后，现在也不睡觉……”左木修隐隐有些生气。

“我没不睡觉，我就看一眼——”黄诗扶察觉到一丝危险的气息，立刻按灭手机屏幕放到床头柜上，“好了不看了，我看完了，关灯了晚安。”

左木修却阻止她拉灯，把她拉到自己腿上，手起掌落在她屁股上印上几个掌印。

“不是不想睡吗？想挨打了？”

“啊！没有没有，我睡的！”

“跟你说了不要玩到太晚，听进去了吗？度数还想再涨？！”

“唔……我正要睡了的……”

“是不是我不来你就不睡了？”

“不是……我……唔啊！修修别打别打……”

“我错了我错了，我以后会按时睡觉！”

“总要挨打才老实。”

“哼！真暴力！”

“睡啦，晚安！”

“黄黄晚安。”


End file.
